metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mochtroid
Mochtroids are a weak variation of Metroids. These creatures are the result of failed Space Pirate experiments to clone the last Metroid. Mochtroids are significantly weaker than any type of Larval Metroid encountered in Samus's previous missions, as their membranes are flaccid to the point of collapsing upon contact. They also have fewer internal nuclei, limiting their thought capacity to simply searching for food. Like Metroids, Mochtroids can drain life energy by latching onto their prey, but they do not possess the powerful grip of the former; as a result, Samus can easily remove a latched Mochtroid with quick movements. She can destroy these failed clones with ease, even without resorting to the Ice Beam or Missiles. In Super Metroid, Mochtroids were only encountered in a sub-aquatic Space Pirate outpost in Maridia. The reason why Pirates bothered to attempt cloning the Baby when they had the ressources to simply make it multiply with beta rays is never revealed. Trivia *It is unknown why Mochtroids were only encountered in Maridia. There are, however, a couple of possible explanations: these creatures were either 'dumped' in Maridia when they were deemed failures, or the purpose of their creation was to test their performance in aquatic operations that other types of Metroids may not have been able to. *Considering their crippling defeats during the Phazon crisis, the loss of one of their homeworlds, along with the eradication of Metroids on SR388, the Pirates were possibly forced into a last stand scenario; naturally, they would want to make as many Metroids as possible in a shorter amount of time, thus explaining their reason for creating Metroids through cloning and beta ray exposure. *Ironically, the Galactic Federation, enemy of the Space Pirates, was successful in perfectly cloning Metroids on two occasions and did not create weaker variants. These perfectly cloned Metroids were seen in the Bottle Ship in Metroid: Other M and in the BSL Station in Metroid Fusion. *The Super Metroid Player's Guide suggests Mochtroids are young Metroids that never matured. Mochtroids may be a mutated stage found between Infant Metroids and Larval Metroids. *Mochtroids also appear in Samus and Joey as a flashback. http://metroid-database.com/reader.php?m=m&d=sm/manga2/v1/1.02&i=4&s= *Hologram Mochtroids, or something similar, are in the Regulator and Survivor training modes of Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt. *Their name may come from the fact that they are "mock Metroids". *Their appearance is somewhat similar to a Phazon Metroid, as they have similarly shaped bodies and talons. *Mochtroids are mentioned in the Metroid Trophy description in Super Smash Bros. Melee: "Mochtroids, which look like Metroids, are weaker, with fewer internal nuclei.". *Mochtroids are extremely vulnerable to the Grapple Beam, as two Grapple Beam shots can kill it. Although it is unclear as to why, a possible explanation would be that their weak membranes are vulnerable to electricity or physical stress. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "Mochtroids are the Space Pirates' first attempt at Metroid clones. These creatures, unlike the real Metroids, are easy to defeat." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ''"These small Metroids didn't make it to maturity." Category:Metroids Category:Zebes Category:Maridia Category:Recurring Species